


Reloj atrás

by Kikinu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No sabe dónde está ni quiénes son estas personas. Siente algo sobrenatural en casi todos ellos y por algún motivo la mayoría se siente como manada, pero no los conoce. Solo sabe que se despertó encerrado y atado en un jodido templo azteca y este chico que parece un Alfa se veía aliviado y aterrado de verlo al mismo tiempo y no sabe qué pensar, no sabe qué hacer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reloj atrás

No sabe dónde está ni quiénes son estas personas. Siente algo sobrenatural en casi todos ellos y por algún motivo la mayoría se siente como manada, pero no los conoce. Solo sabe que se despertó encerrado y atado en un jodido templo azteca y este chico que parece un Alfa se veía aliviado y aterrado de verlo al mismo tiempo y no sabe qué pensar, no sabe qué hacer.

—Aguarda, entonces, ¿tiene diecisiete otra vez? —pregunta el otro muchacho, sin dejar de mirar a Derek de una forma que no puede descifrar—. ¿Cómo _rayos_ es eso posible?

—No lo sé, Stiles, pero…

Un momento, ese nombre…

—¿Stiles? —pregunta y es la primera vez que habla desde que se despertó, de pronto todos mirándolo—. ¿Como el hijo de Claudia Stilinski?

Ve como el muchacho al que llamaron Stiles da un respingo, el Alfa que lo rescató mirándolo con preocupación. Finalmente el primero asiente.

—Sí. Yo… Derek, _yo_ soy el hijo de Claudia. Soy Stiles.

Y eso no puede ser, es imposible. Derek vio al hijo de Claudia ayer y definitivamente no tenía su edad.

—No… no, eso no es posible. Stiles tiene once años. Ayer vino a casa para que lo ayudara con su tarea de historia, tú no puedes ser Stiles —comienza a balbucear y puede ver a todos mirarlo entre preocupados y sorprendidos, pero no importa porque este chico dice que es Stiles y eso es imposible, no, no puede ser.

Stiles tiene once años y es el único hijo de Claudia, una de las amigas de su madre. Es un niño que no puede quedarse quieto y que cuando era más pequeño le pedía a Derek que le cuente historias de héroes y heroínas, con brujas, dragones y monstruos. Es el niño que a los siete años le pidió si se podía casar con él para que él y Cora sean hermanos, al que le enseñó a jugar ajedrez una tarde de verano.

Este chico se parece a Stiles, tiene sus mismos ojos y ahora que se concentra nota que huelen muy parecido, pero no puede ser Stiles porque entonces… entonces…

¿Qué rayos está ocurriendo?

Necesita volver a Beacon Hills cuanto antes, ver qué rayos está pasando y encontrar una solución junto a su madre y el resto de su manada.


End file.
